


Prisoner In Your Own Body

by C_St_Reed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: What happens with Void Stiles decides to start sharing Stiles' secrets.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Prisoner In Your Own Body

Void-Stiles was still groaning loudly through the duck tape on his mouth when Melissa entered.

"What," she asked exasperatedly ripping off the tape.

"Bring me Derek," he said a sly grin creeping across his hateful face.

"Why?"

"I'd like a word with him," he said glancing around the room. "Alone."

Melissa looked into Stiles' eyes, trying to find some hint of the real him in them, but found nothing.

"Fine," she replied replacing the tape across his mouth.

A while later, once the sun had finally set, Derek walked in agitated as all hell. But he removed the duck tape with more caution than Melissa had.

"Speak," Derek commanded.

"Now is that any way to act, you've just gotten here."

Derek stood watching him, his patience running thin.

"He's in here you know," the voice spoke out and Derek cocked his head. "He can see and hear, and feel everything I'm doing. I can hear his thoughts, and see his memories. He had quite some interesting thoughts about you."

"Stop."

"Come one," the void teased. "Don't you want to hear about how often Stiles has thought about how much he loved you, how badly he wanted to kiss you."

"ENOUGH!" Derek yelled, getting in Stiles' face. "Those are his private thoughts, you have no right to share them." Derek was conflicted, the void's words, if they were true validated Derek's own feelings. But it was wrong to hear it when it was unwillingly given.

"I can hear it in his thoughts even now he wants to taste your lips."

A growl tore thought Derek's throat, he hated it, all of it. Hated the thought of Stiles being a prisoner in his own mind. Hated the thought of loosing him. He would fight, he would do what ever it would take to get Stiles back.

"Why don't you give him what he wants," The Void smiles a devilish grin. "He'll be here for a while."

Another growl ripped through Derek's throat, he couldn't, he wouldn't, not now, not like this.

"I'll be nice and even let him drive for a little while." The Void's smile faded, and his whole body language shifted

"Stiles," Derek breathed.

A single tear slip down Stiles' cheek, which Derek promptly wiped away.

"Hi," Stiles said in a defeated voice.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Stiles into a hug. Before pulling back and looking at his face.

"Was any of that true that he said?"

Stiles nodded miserably

"Which part?" Derek asked holding his breath.

"All of it," Stiles some how felt even lower.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"What chance would I have had that you'd have actually have felt the same way?" Stiles said looking into Derek's hazel eyes. "There would have been no point."

"Better chance than you'd think, Derek said wiping away another of Stiles' tears.

"What?" Stiles eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and optimism.

"I would have rather have actually heard it from you, instead of him."

"Kiss me," Stiles begged. "Please before he takes over again."

"Derek's hands ran up to Stiles' neck, his thumb stroking just below Stiles' ear. He leaned into Derek's touch, and that was when he knew there was only Stiles. He was the only one for Derek.

"Please," Stiles begged again.

Derek leaned forward closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips softly against Stiles'. His lips were plump and delicate and everything Derek imagined they would be. Stiles parted his lips and licked Derek's lip, deepening the kiss. If he was going back to being a prisoner than he was sure as hell going to enjoy this kiss as much as possible. Stiles welcomed Derek's tongue into his mouth, he'd wanted this kiss for so long.

"Please save me," Stiles murmured as their foreheads were pressed together catching their breath.

"I will," Derek said determined. "That's a promise. I won't leave your side."

Derek kissed Stiles again, and he was met with a pain in his mouth. He groaned, pulled away and saw his blood dripping down Stiles' lip. He touched his hand to face and it came away with blood on his fingers. .Stiles had bitten him, the devilish grin was back and Derek knew what had happened immediately.

"That's enough of that," The Void said, "I could almost gag."

Derek growled at him and replaced the tape. He placed his hands on the sides of Stiles' face and looked deep into his eyes.

"We are going to fix this," Derek said speaking directly to the real Stiles. "And I promise I won't leave your side."


End file.
